


Aiuto ‘nobiliare’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Combattente maledetto [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ranma si ritroverà aiutato da qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.Scritto per: #6hcfanfictionschallenge della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerPersonaggio: Tatewaki Kuno (Ranma)
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Tendou Akane
Series: Combattente maledetto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707289





	Aiuto ‘nobiliare’

Aiuto ‘nobiliare’

Ranma si teneva il fianco, mentre era colto da capogiri. Si strinse l’addome, sentendo che gli doleva, strisciò lungo un muro con le gambe che tremavano e si piegavano, rischiando di farlo cadere.

Ranma biascicò.

“Dannazione, Ryoga… questa me la paghi…” farfugliò. Vedeva sfocato e la testa gli doleva.

Si abbandonò contro il muro della scuola, ansimando e rischiò di svenire.

Si trovò davanti una figura maschile, la vedeva sfocata e non riusciva a distinguerla.

“Tu…” riconobbe la voce.

< Ci mancava questo idiota proprio in questo momento > pensò.

Kuno gli puntò la spada di kendo alla gola, all’altezza del pomo d’Adamo.

“Dimmi perché non dovrei approfittarne adesso. Tolto di mezzo te sia Akane che la ragazza col codino avranno occhi solo per me” sussurrò con tono minaccioso.

Ranma cercò di chiudere il pugno, per puntarglielo contro, ma le dita sudate gli diedero delle fitte. Gemette di dolore e serrò gli occhi, si sporse per colpirlo con uno schiaffo, ma crollò in ginocchio, lasciando ricadere la testa sul petto di Kuno.

Kuno lo afferrò per la maglia all’altezza del collo e lo issò.

“Quante volte ti devo dire… che Akane…” esalò Ranma con un filo di voce.

Kuno lo guardò abbandonarsi, esalando un lungo respiro e lo issò in braccio, poggiandoselo contro, mentre faceva una smorfia.

“Hai ragione. Akane soffrirebbe. Non capisco proprio cosa ci trova in te.

Probabilmente deve averti scambiato per un pulcioso cucciolo randagio. Sì, è il suo cuore grande che…”. Iniziò a dire.

< Come al solito non hai capito niente > pensò Ranma, perdendo i sensi con un gemito.

***

Ranma si svegliò con un mugolio e si guardò intorno confuso, sentendo un rumore simile a un rubinetto d’acqua aperto. Si alzò seduto di scatto e guardò atterrito davanti a sé.

< Dannazione! Se mi scopre sua sorella sono finito! Quella pazza chissà cosa potrebbe farmi >. Si alzò in piedi e ricadde di nuovo seduto sul divanetto dov’era sdraiato. < Questa non sembra casa loro, ma potrebbe essere un’ala inesplorata.

Devo filarmela prima che mi scopra quel maledetto del servitore >.

Il rumore cessò e vide Kuno smettere di annaffiare delle piante.

“Voglio affrontarmi come un degno rivale. Perciò torna presto alla tua forma migliore” ordinò Tatewaki.

Ranma si passò le mani sul volto e sospirò.

“Potendo lo farei volentieri”.

Kuno posò l’annaffiatoio e si sedette sul divanetto accanto a lui.

“Siamo nell’ufficio di mio padre, è di nuovo partito per Hawaii” gli spiegò.

Ranma deglutì e alzò lo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace, so cosa vuol dire avere un’idiota per padre” ammise.

Kuno gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo obbligò ad appoggiarsi al sedile, dicendogli: “Se non racconti in giro che ti ho aiutato, neanche io fiaterò”.

Ranma annuì.

“Tranquillo, sarà il nostro segreto” promise.

Kuno gli disse: “Non pensavo che avrei mai potuto vederti così ‘fragilino’”.

“Ho molte più debolezze di quante se ne pensi” brontolò Ranma. Chiuse gli occhi e si stese di nuovo sul divano, serrando gli occhi, le tempie gli pulsavano.

< Mio padre dice sempre che dovrei fare da ‘senpai’ ai miei compagni di classe. Però io sono il migliore! Ho sangue nobile e discendo da una grande casata!

Mi occuperò di lui solo per ottenere le simpatie di Akane e della ragazza col codino > si disse Kuno.


End file.
